Loin des yeux, loin du coeur ?
by Hpslove
Summary: Torres parti en mission, est porté disparu depuis 5 ans. Que se passera-t-il quand il reviendra au NCIS et apprendra que Bishop a refait sa vie et va bientôt se marier ?
1. 0 - INTRODUCTION

Les deux agents, amoureux comme au premier jour, se disaient au revoir en attendant l'appel aux passagers pour l'avion de Nick.

Bishop : Tu vas terriblement me manquer

Torres : Ne t'en fais pas, je serai revenu avant thanksgiving

Et ils s'embrassèrent pour la énième fois, essayant de profiter de ses derniers instants. Une hôtesse de l'air informa qu'il était temps d'embarquer et Eleanor laissa échapper quelques larmes que Nick se dépêcha d'effacer avec ses pouces.

Torres : Heyyy qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ? Pas de larmes !

Bishop : Je suis désolée, c'est le stress

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et la serra fort dans ses bras avant de partir vers le couloir d'embarquement, sans se retourner pour ne pas lui montrer sa peine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait en mission sous couverture, mais c'est la première fois qu'il devait dire au revoir à quelqu'un. Les premières semaines se passèrent normalement : Nick disait qu'il avait bien avancé et que la mission était presque terminée puis les nouvelles se firent plus rares et moins détaillées jusqu'à ne plus rien recevoir. Gibbs et le directeur Vance, eux-mêmes sans nouvelles, ne purent que constater que quelque chose avait mal tourné. Après des mois de recherches, l'agent Torres fut déclaré porté disparu et la jeune femme sombra dans la dépression.


	2. 1

Quand elle reprit le boulot, Nick avait été remplacé par Clayton Reeves, un neveu du directeur Vance. Un agent du MI6, pistonné certes, mais malgré tout bon dans son travail. Eleanor le détesta dans un premier temps : le fait qu'il remplace son ancien amant lui fit beaucoup de mal mais elle finit tout de même par s'attacher à son nouveau partenaire ainsi qu'à son charme britannique. Il la courtisa pendant deux ans et elle accepta sa demande en mariage trois ans plus tard.

C'est tout fier que Clayton montrait à toute l'équipe la main d'Eleanor sur laquelle on pouvait voir la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait offerte. Abby et Jimmy étaient surexcités et ne cessaient de féliciter les nouveaux fiancés tandis que Tim qui s'était beaucoup rapproché d'Eleanor après le drame était heureux que son amie avance de nouveau dans la vie. Gibbs, était resté assis à son bureau et observé la scène d'un œil un peu plus externe et guettait le moindre signe de contrariété sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il faisait très attention à elle depuis l'incident car il comprenait la douleur qu'on pouvait ressentir en perdant sa moitié et que la moindre petite chose pouvait la faire rechuter à tout moment. Son inspection fut interrompue par son téléphone qui sonna, il tourna la tête pour voir le numéro de son domicile s'afficher. Cela ne pouvait pourtant pas être possible car énervé par les appels commerciaux, il avait débranché son fixe. Il décrocha le combiné mais ne parla pas.

Voix faible : Gibbs…

Son sang se glaça quand il entendit cette voix, ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Gibbs : Torres ?

Tim entendit et s'approcha du bureau de Gibbs.

Torres : J'ai besoin de ton aide, je suis blessé … Emmène Ducky avec toi

Gibbs : J'arrive

Il raccrocha et composa le numéro de Ducky.

Gibbs : Duck rejoins-moi chez moi et emmène tout ce que tu peux avec toi, c'est urgent

Il raccrocha de nouveau et regarda Tim, resté debout devant le bureau.

McGee : Gibbs, j'ai bien entendu ?

Gibbs : Il semblerait. Occupes-toi de l'équipe, remets-les au travail et ne laisse rien filtré

McGee : Ok boss

Le vieil homme prit ses affaires et parti en trombe vers le garage pendant que Tim prenait la main.

McGee : Allez les gars, assez de bonheur pour aujourd'hui, on se remet au travail !

* * *

Gibbs se gara devant chez lui, sorti son arme et poussa la porte d'entrée déjà ouverte. Il inspecta les lieux, découvrit du sang par terre, sur les murs et sur son téléphone.

Gibbs : Torres ?!

Un bruit se fit entendre de la salle de bain, il réajusta son arme et ouvrit la porte. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit lui fit mal au cœur.

Torres : Salut Gibbs, content de te voir

Nick, blanc comme un linge, était assis dans une grande mare de sang. Quand il vit son patron, il abaissa son arme, soulagé et fatigué. Du bruit se fit entendre à la porte d'entrée.

Ducky : Gibbs je suis là !

Gibbs : Dans la salle de bain !

Ducky : Bonté divine …

Il posa ses affaires par terre, aida Gibbs à allonger Nick et lui cisailla ses vêtements. Le torse de l'agent était couvert de bleus, de brûlures et de plaies mal soignées, signe d'une longue captivité. Le jeune homme respirait difficilement, la balle qui l'avait reçue il y a quelques jours était bien enfoncée dans son ventre. Ducky examina la blessure et mis un torchon dans la bouche de l'agent.

Ducky : Accroches-toi ça va faire mal

Aussitôt dit qu'il versait déjà de l'alcool sur la plaie avant d'y introduire une pince afin d'extraire l'objet intrus. Nick hurla à la mort avant de commencer à perdre conscience. Gibbs lui tapota les joues.

Gibbs : Hey hey hey restes avec nous

Ducky : Il ne doit pas s'endormir, il est très faible on pourrait le perdre !

Gibbs : Torres sert moi la main

Il mit sa main dans celle du jeune homme qui la serra à peine. Ducky essaya de prendre son pouls.

Ducky : Nous le perdons, je vais faire au plus vite, tiens le éveillé

Le chirurgien retourna à la recherche de la balle pendant que Gibbs essayait de le ramené au présent.

Gibbs : Torres tu m'entends ? Restes avec nous si tu veux revoir Bishop

Ducky releva la tête un moment et regarda son collègue avant de continuer son travail. Ellie … Nick lui serra la main.

Gibbs : Voilà c'est ça, accroches toi et tu pourras la revoir

Ducky retira la balle et Nick hurla de nouveau.

Ducky : Voilà c'est fini, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital

Torres : Pas l'hôpital … Ils pourraient me retrouver …

Gibbs : Okay okay calmes-toi, tu vas rester chez moi jusqu'à qu'on ait trouvé une solution et Ducky te soignera personnellement

Gibbs releva la tête et regarda le chirurgien.

Ducky : Hum oui bien-sûr, je t'attends ici et après j'irai chercher des médicaments appropriés.

Pendant que Gibbs appelait le directeur Vance pour lui raconter la situation, Ducky essaya de porter Nick jusqu'au lit mais sans succès. Il resta donc assis à côté du blessé, faisant son possible pour le garder éveillé. A son retour, Gibbs porta le jeune homme jusqu'à une chambre inoccupée et l'allongea pour que le docteur puisse recoudre la plaie.

Gibbs : Aucun mot de tout ça jusqu'à nouvel ordre, personne à part Vance, McGee, toi et moi doivent être au courant, surtout pas Bishop

Ducky : Je serai muet comme une tombe


	3. 2

Les semaines passèrent, l'état de Nick s'était beaucoup amélioré et il souhaitait au plus vite retourner travailler. Le directeur Vance le convia à une réunion au NCIS avec tous ceux qui étaient au courant de son retour.

Vance : Vous passerez par l'entrée du personnel d'entretien, vos collègues ne savent pas que vous êtes en vie

La réunion s'éternisa jusqu'en fin d'après-midi mais Nick réussit à avoir l'accord de son directeur pour rester dans l'équipe de Gibbs. Quand le jeune homme sorti du bureau suivit de près par ses collègues, il s'attarda sur la rambarde et observa la jeune femme qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

McGee : Elle est en couple avec le neveu de Vance

Nick ressenti de la colère monté en lui.

Torres : Elle n'aura pas perdu de temps

McGee : Ne la juge pas, après ta disparition elle a déprimé pendant deux ans

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait déjà plus et descendait en vitesse les marches de l'escalier.

Gibbs : TORRES !

Le fait que Gibbs cria fit relever la tête d'Eleanor qui ne comprit pas ce qui se passa jusqu'à ce que ces yeux accrochent la silhouette d'un homme qui arriva devant son bureau.

Torres : Salut

La jeune femme voulu parler mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche.

Torres : Alors quoi ? Tu n'as rien à me dire depuis tout ce temps ?

Bishop : N… Nick ?

Torres : Qui d'autre ?

Bishop : Tu es en vie ?

Torres : Ca n'a pas l'air de te réjouir ?

Ce jeu du chat et de la souris lui remémora des souvenirs heureux, mais douloureux également. Elle ne put empêcher des larmes de couler silencieusement sur son visage. Elle se tourna vers Gibbs et Tim qui étaient descendus.

Bishop : Je ne me sens pas bien, je rentre chez moi

Reeves : Je vais te ramener

Bishop : Non, j'ai besoin d'être seule

Elle prit son sac et partie en direction de l'ascenseur. Nick ne perdit pas de temps, la suivie, se glissa entre les portes de la machine avant qu'elles ne se referment et enclencha le bouton spécial. La scène se passa très vite, aucun des deux amants ne sut qui avait fait le premier pas mais ils s'embrassaient déjà à perdre haleine, serré l'un contre l'autre. Malheureusement, ils durent se séparer, par manque d'air. Il posa alors son front contre celui de sa bien-aimée.

Torres : Tu m'as manqué, terriblement manqué

Bishop : Où étais tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ?

Le jeune homme s'écarta d'elle et alla s'asseoir contre le mur du fond. Eleanor l'imita et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Torres : Je devais retrouver mon indic pour une dernière mission mais il ne s'est jamais montré, quand je suis allé chez lui, je l'ai retrouvé pendu. C'était un meurtre et une embuscade, des hommes sont sortis de nulle part et m'ont enlevé. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais en prison avec une corde pendu pour seule compagnie. Je suppose que si je l'avais utilisé ça leur aurait fait plaisir, mais dans les moments durs je pensais à toi et l'envie me passait. Même si parfois je me disais que ça aurait mis fin à mes souffrances…

Il lui prit sa main et l'embrassa avant de la mettre contre sa joue.

Torres : Ils sont forts, très forts en torture physique et mentale…

Eleanor le regarda, son visage pâle n'exprimait rien, son regard était vide. Ravalant ses larmes, elle lui demanda

Bishop : Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Il posa sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

Torres : Je ne veux pas en parler

Bishop : Comment t'es-tu échappé ?

Torres : Dans la cellule d'à côté, il y avait une femme. On se parlait quand les gardes n'étaient pas là, ça nous gardait dans le monde réel au lieu de devenir fou, un soir on a mis le feu dans nos cellules et pendant le brouahah on s'est échappé

Bishop : Qu'est-elle devenue ?

Torres : Elle est morte par balle

L'agent ferma de nouveau les yeux de douleurs. Des coups se firent entendre contre les portes de l'ascenseur.

Torres : Je crois que ton petit ami s'impatiente

La jeune femme se releva et s'éloigna un peu de son ex.

Bishop : Futur mari, on va se marier

L'agent eut un rictus et se releva à son tour.

Torres : Je vois que ma disparition ne t'a pas trop traumatisée

Eleanor le gifla.

Bishop : Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que t'en sais de ma vie hein ? 5 ans ! 5 ans que tu as disparu !

Torres : Avait disparu ! Je réussi à revenir et à reprendre mon ancienne vie mais toi… Toi qui me donnait l'espoir de rester en vie tu m'as abandonnée et m'as remplacé !

Bishop : Ca n'a pas été facile pour moi non plus ! J'ai fait une dépression pendant 2 ans et moi je n'avais pas d'espoir puisqu'on ne t'avait pas retrouvé ! Gibbs est venu me chercher et m'a remise au travail pour m'occuper l'esprit et aller mieux. Je ne vais pas m'excuser de reprendre gout à la vie !

Torres : Et ces baisers ? De la charité ? Je l'ai senti et toi aussi, tu m'aimes encore !

Bishop : C'était sous l'émotion !

Les coups redoublaient d'intensité contre les portes, Nick fou de rage frappa un grand coup avec ses poings et le silence se fit. Un silence royal qui fit du bien au jeune homme qui sentait le trop plein d'émotions lui démarrer une migraine. Après quelques secondes, il lui parla sans se retourner.

Torres : Si jamais tu as envie de me voir, Vance m'a trouvé une chambre à l'hôtel en bas de rue, c'est la 31

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il ré-appuya sur le bouton spécial et sorti de l'ascenseur en poussant Clayton sur son passage.


	4. 3

La nuit qui suivie fut très courte pour Eleanor, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux c'était des images de Nick qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Elle décida de se lever pour faire de la paperasse en retard. Clayton senti le lit bougé et l'attrapa pour la ramener contre lui.

Reeves : Ellie, il est tôt

Bishop : Je n'ai pas sommeil

Reeves : Mais si mais si …

Eleanor se colla à lui et commença à l'embrasser.

Reeves : Mmm arrêtes

Bishop : Tu n'as pas envie ?

Reeves : … dormir …

Enervée, elle se leva, se prépara brièvement et claqua la porte. Et dire qu'ils n'étaient pas encore mariés !

* * *

Arrivée à son bureau, elle s'assit et souffla bruyamment.

Torres : Salut

L'agente leva la tête et aperçu son ex à son ancien bureau.

Bishop : Salut, tu ne dors pas ?

Torres : Je n'ai plus l'habitude de dormir

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux mais chacun retourna à sa tâche jusqu'à que tout le monde arrive. Clayton arriva à son tour et s'agenouilla à côté de sa future femme.

Reeves : On peut parler ?

Bishop : Il n'y a rien à dire

Il soupira, se releva et s'approcha de Nick.

Reeves : Bonjour, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter, je suis Clayton Reeves du MI6 et fiancé d'Ellie.

Nick regarda la main que lui tendait son remplaçant et se redressa en souriant.

Torres : Reeves t'es sûrement un type bien et j'ai du respect pour toi, alors ça me gêne un peu de ne pas être totalement transparent

Reeves : Transparent ?

Torres : Je suis revenu au NCIS pour reconquérir Ellie

Reeves : Quoi ?

Torres : Je vais tout faire pour la récupérer

Le sang du remplaçant ne fit qu'un tour et il frappa Nick.

Gibbs : Reeves ! Torres ! Dans le bureau du directeur ! Maintenant !

* * *

Vance : Inadmissible ! Des agents de la même qui équipe qui se battent ! Et pourquoi messieurs ?

Nick haussa les épaules.

Reeves : Il m'a dit que mon accent était à chier

Vance : Sérieusement vous croyez que je vais avaler ça ? Si vous me refaites un coup comme ça vous êtes renvoyés ! Dehors !

Gibbs qui attendait derrière la porte les gratifia chacun d'une claque sur la tête quand ils sortirent.

Gibbs : Allez ! Paperasse !

Les deux agents soupirèrent et se dirigèrent vers le même bureau.

Reeves : C'est mon bureau

Torres : C'était

Gibbs : Torres prends celui de derrière !

* * *

En fin de journée, Bishop se dépêcha de partir mais fit demi-tour car elle avait oublié son manteau et se retrouva nez à nez avec Nick à l'angle d'un couloir.

Torres : Tu cherches à m'éviter dis moi

Bishop : J'ai oublié mon manteau, alors je revenais le chercher

Torres : Ca m'amuse toutes ces histoires, ces petites cachotteries, ces conversations chuchotées dans les couloirs, ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps tu te souviens ?

Bishop : C'est un jeu pour toi ?

Torres : C'est toi qui as choisi de ne pas parler de notre histoire à ton petit ami, pas moi

Bishop : …

Torres : J'ai une théorie, je crois que tu es assez troublée par le fait que je sois revenu au NCIS

Bishop : Tu dis des bêtises

Torres : T'as toujours aimé te faire désirer, ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps. Comment on appelle ça déjà ? Une impression de déjà-vu. J'adore ces expressions qui disent tout en deux mots

Eleanor haussa les yeux et s'en alla en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

* * *

Eleanor se réveilla en sursaut, elle essaya de reprendre une respiration normale mais elle était tellement excitée à cause de son rêve érotique avec Nick qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Sans un regard pour Clayton, elle s'habilla et sortie de l'appartement pour aller à l'hôtel.

Elle fut étonnée de ne pas trouver des vigiles devant la chambre mais ne s'en formalisa pas et d'un geste fébrile, elle frappa à la porte. C'est un homme en boxer qui lui ouvrit.

Torres : B ? T'as vu l'heure ?

« B » ce surnom qu'il lui avait donné en privé… Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour rentrer, coincer son ex contre la porte et se collait à lui. Nick devina ce qu'il allait arriver mais ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir du premier pas. Frustrée d'attendre, c'est finalement elle qui l'embrassa. Après quelques baisers, il se laissa aller, échangea la position et approfondi le baiser. Ses mains se baladèrent sous le pull de sa bien-aimée qui gémit en sentant ces mains froides sur ses seins nus. Il délaissa ces seins pour s'attaquer à la fermeture de son jean slim et y inséra une main pour la caresser à travers son shorty.

Bishop : Nick …

Ne tenant plus, il lui enleva son pull, son jean et remonta lentement en embrassant son corps. Il l'emmena jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea, retira son shorty et commença sa torture. Il l'embrassa, la lécha, la mordit… Eleanor n'était que gémissements jusqu'à ce qu'une première vague de bonheur la traverse. 5 ans. 5 ans qu'il rêvait de cette nuit, il allait lui faire l'amour dans les règles de l'art pour qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais partir même s'il savait que malheureusement ce n'était pas si simple. Il retira son boxer devenu trop étroit et remonta le long de son corps en déposant des baisers sur son ventre, sa poitrine, son coup et sa bouche. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration, il la pénétra en la laissant s'habituer quelques secondes avant de se mouvoir en elle. Ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus brutaux commençaient à leur faire perdre pied, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme ensemble. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et essaya de reprendre une respiration normale mais Eleanor se colla à lui et l'embrassa en le masturbant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau d'attaque. Elle monta sur lui et commença à onduler sous les sensations qu'elle contrôlait. Nick la regarda bougeait sur et lui caressa la poitrine avant de lui intimer un rythme plus rapide. La jeune femme s'effondra sur lui, de nouveau submergée par cet exquis plaisir. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle s'allongea à côté de lui, une main se baladant sur le torse de son amant.

Bishop : C'est quoi toutes ces marques ?

Torres : Torture

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, Eleanor regarda l'heure : il était déjà presque 5 heures. Elle se leva et ramassa ses affaires.

Torres : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Bishop : Je dois rentrer

Il se leva à son tour et la serra contre lui.

Torres : Viens prendre ta douche

Bishop : Nick …

Torres : Promis rien de sexuel

En disant ces mots il la trainait déjà vers la salle de bain où il respecta sa promesse et ne fit que l'embrasser. Il voulait la retenir le plus longtemps de partir car il savait qu'ils ne reparleraient jamais de cette nuit.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce dernier chapitre 2017, avec la fin d'année qui approche je ne vais plus avoir le temps de publier mais je prendrai de l'avance dans l'écriture pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps pour la suite !**

 **D'ailleurs je me demande si je ne vais pas changer le titre de cette fic car je manque d'inspiration pour le côté « tous les coups sont permis » :(**

 **En tout cas, je voulais remercier les personnes qui me lisent et vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**


	5. PLAGIAT

Salut tout le monde,

Je vous écris ce petit mot pour vous expliquer mon absence, j'ai eu des problèmes de santé et bla bla bla.

Quand je suis sortie de l'hôpital et que j'ai voulu me remettre à la lecture je suis tombée sur cette storie

 **s/12890661/1/Mission-d-infiltration**

et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que c'était purement et simplement un plagiat de mon histoire (je laisse les deux chapitres copiés pour preuve).

 **s/12371910/1/Le-destin-a-ce-pouvoir-qui-change-les-donn%C3%A9es-d-une-histoire**

Malheureusement j'ai dû supprimer le reste de mes chapitres pour ne pas laisser le loisir à Stef1793 de continuer à me plagier.

 **u/2275152/**

Je suis consciente que tout le monde peut écrire sur NCIS etc mais là mes idées sont totalement copiées et j'suis dégoutée...

Pour l'instant mon envie d'écrire et de publier les chapitres déjà terminés n'est pas présente.

Je tenais quand même à remercier les personnes qui m'ont suivies depuis le début, vos messages etc


	6. 4

**I'm back :) Merci pour vos messages pendant mon absence et votre soutien pour le plagiat**

* * *

Dès son arrivée, Nick se dirigea vers le bureau de Clayton.

Torres : Salut

Reeves : Bonjour

Torres : Ecoutes, je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir cherché dernièrement

Reeves : Oh c'est gentil, ne t'en fais pas je ne suis pas quelqu'un de rancunier

Torres : Super, au faite j'ai vu Ellie près de la machine à café, elle te cherche

Reeves : Ah ?

Sans réfléchir, il se leva et alla à la recherche de sa future femme.

Reeves : Tu me cherches ?

Bishop : Euh, non

Reeves : C'est bizarre ton ex m'a dit que tu me cherchais

Bishop : Voyons réfléchi, si je te cherchais je commencerai par ton bureau et non un couloir

Reeves : C'est vrai, il a sûrement voulu se foutre de moi

Bishop : Ce n'est pas impossible

Elle commença à partir quand il la retint.

Reeves : Tu étais où ce matin ?

Bishop : J'ai mal dormi alors je suis arrivée tôt ici

Reeves : D'accord

Il la regarda s'éloigner avant de retourner aussi au bureau, dès qu'il s'asseya il aperçut un petit sourire sur le visage de Nick.

Reeves : Quoi ?

Torres : Oh rien

Gibbs vient prendre ses affaires et repart dès aussitôt.

Gibbs : un marine disparu, tous avec moi

Pendant que tous ces agents prenaient leur sac, Clayton essaya de se lever mais resta collé à sa chaise.

Reeves : Torres ! Sérieusement ?

* * *

Gibbs : McGee avec moi, Torres et Bishop l'autre voiture

Bishop : Gibbs ?

Gibbs : Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais tu dois réapprendre à l'avoir dans le paysage

Il tapota sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille avant d'entrer dans sa voiture. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une mise au bain aussi rapidement mais il avait raison, elle fallait qu'elle se réhabitue à sa présence sinon sa place sera en jeu. Elle expira et alla également dans sa voiture où l'attendait son ancien amant déjà au volant.

Torres : Comme au bon vieux temps

Elle ne dit rien et attacha sa ceinture pendant qu'il démarrait. Le trajet était définitivement trop silencieux pour le revenant.

Torres : Ca va vous deux ?

Eleanor crut mal entendre.

Bishop : T'es sérieux ? Tu veux faire psy pour mon couple ?

Torres : Ce n'est pas que ça me plaise mais je veux connaître ta vie pendant mon absence

Bishop : Je ne vais pas parler de lui avec toi

Torres : Pouquoi ?

Bishop : Tu feras en sorte de te servir de je ne sais quel détail pour me retourner contre lui

Torres : Aucune chance

Bishop : Et pourquoi ça ?

Torres : Parce que tu étais déjà dans ma chambre cette nuit.

En lui disant ça il tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda intensément.

Bishop : Ne reparle jamais de cette nuit

Torres : Tu ne comptes pas lui dire ?

Bishop : Bien sûr que non !

Torres : La jalousie montre le vrai visage des gens, si tu es avec la bonne personne et que c'est Reeves, tu t'en rendras compte très vite. Mais si c'est pas lui, je veux être dans les parages quand tu en prendras conscience

La jeune femme essuya les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur son visage.

Bishop : Ma vie serait plus simple si tu étais mort

Il encaissa le coup et ils descendirent de la voiture pour aller inspecter la maison du disparu.


	7. 5

L'équipe inspecta la maison mais elle était grande, un peu trop grande pour un salaire de marine d'après Gibbs.

Gibbs : Je ne vois pas comment un marine célibataire peut se permettre ce genre d'habitation

McGee : Vous pensez qu'il mouillez dans des combines ?

Gibbs : Je ne pense pas j'en suis sûr et je dirai même que c'est ce qui pourrait expliquer sa disparition

Ils continuèrent de prendre des photos mais la nuit commençait à tomber.

Gibbs : Torres, Bishop

Bishop : Oui ?

Gibbs : Je rentre avec McGee commencer les premières recherches, vous finissez la maison

Torres : Bien

Nick reparti avec sa lampe sans un regard pour sa co-équipière. Ce que tout le monde remarqua. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et partie dans la direction opposée.

* * *

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils examiner chaque pièce mais l'habitant devait être sur ses gardes car il n'y avait rien. Preuve qu'il avait bien quelque chose à cacher. Nick souleva une pile de papiers quand il vit une ombre dans le jardin. Il éteignit sa lampe et appela sa collègue.

Torres : Où es tu ?

Bishop : Au sous sol

Torres : Ne bouges pas j'arrive

Il fit aussi vite que possible et attrapa son amante par le bras. Elle allait commencer à crier quand il mit sa main sur sa bouche.

Torres : Chut c'est moi

Bishop : Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

Torres : Je crois qu'on est pas seul, j'ai appelé du renfort. Viens on doit aller se cacher

Ils marchèrent discrètement à la recherche d'une planque quand Eleanor s'arrêta.

Torres : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il faisait noir et il voyait peu son visage mais entendait très bien que sa respiration était saccadée. Il l'a traina dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un coffre-fort, l'asseya contre le mur et ralluma sa lampe.

Torres : Essaies juste de penser à autre chose

Bishop : Comme … quoi ?

Torres : Des choses heureuse, amis, famille, …

Bishop : J'arrive … pas

Il mit ses mains autour de son visage.

Torres : ok ok regardes moi

Elle leva les yeux mais sa respiration ne s'améliora pas, sans prévenir il l'embrassa. Un simple et doux baiser qui n'empêcha pas ses sentiments de transparaître.

Bishop : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Torres : J'ai lu quelque part que retenir sa respiration pouvait stopper une crise de panique alors …

Bishop : J'ai fait ça ?

Torres : Juste ma bonne action pour ta santé

Ils rirent ensemble avant d'entendre la porte du sous-sol s'ouvrir. Nick ne perdit pas une seconde, il poussa son amante au fond de la pièce et ressorti aussi vite en poussant la grosse porte blindée.

Bishop : Non non non

Elle courut vers la porte mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Bishop : NICK !

Elle tapa sur la porte mais des bruits de lutte et des coups de feu se faisaient déjà entendre. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle était impuissante, bloquée et sauvée par son grand amour. Les minutes passaient comme des heures, cette attente était interminable.

Gibbs : NCIS !

Ca y est son supplice allait bientôt prendre fin. Quelques bruits se firent encore entendre avant que la lumière n'éblouisse la jeune femme. Elle se leva et couru vite vers l'homme de ses pensées.

Bishop : Tu es fou ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris ?!

Elle tapait sur son torse mais s'arrêta en le voyant grimacer.

Torres : Je ferais tout pour toi

Ces yeux, ces yeux magnifiques, elle pourrait s'y perdre pendant des heures. Clayton s'éclaircit la gorge.

Les deux amants s'éloignèrent à contre cœur et Clayton ramena sa future femme chez eux.

* * *

 **Petite référence à la série Teen Wolf ici**


	8. 6

**Lendemain au bureau**

Reeves : Je te remercie d'avoir protégé Ellie hier

Clayton se tenait devant Nick et lui tendait la main que le jeune homme accepta.

Torres : Je pense que tu aurais fait pareil

Il esquissa un sourire avant de retourner à son bureau.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que l'enquête n'avance, l'équipe piétinait et cela en énervait plus d'un. Le point positif était que Nick et Reeves ne s'étripaient plus pour les beaux yeux de la blondinette.

* * *

Nick et Eleanor rentraient d'une surveillance. Ils garèrent la camionnette dans le garage et prenaient leur matériel à l'intérieur.

Torres : Vous avez fixé une date ?

Bishop : Et bien, dès que je l'ai, on t'enverra une invitation

Torres : Ne gâche pas de timbre

Bishop : Oh les grands mots, je t'accorderai une danse

Torres : Je viendrai à ton mariage le jour où c'est moi que tu épouses

Bishop : Ne dis pas ces choses là

Il s'avança vers elle et la colla contre la table. Elle ne pouvait décrocher son regard du sien, son esprit lui disait de s'enfuir mais son corps ne voulait pas bouger.

Torres : Je veux plus qu'une danse

Bishop : Mais vouloir n'est pas avoir

Torres : Non, c'est juste vouloir

Il l'embrasse doucement pour lui laisser le temps de le repousser mais elle ne bouge pas et semble partagée intérieurement. Il recommence son manège et elle répond enfin à ses baisers. L'air ambiant monte d'un cran, il la soulève pour l'asseoir sur la table et en profite pour embrasser son coup et respirer son parfum. Elle gémit contre son oreille, le chant le plus érotique à son goût. Elle retourne à ses lèvres si chaudes si longtemps pleurées et passe ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme pour le rapprocher d'elle au maximum. Elle le sent, son désir pour elle à travers son jean… Mais il ne faut pas. A contre cœur, elle le repousse et descend de la table.

Bishop : T'es heureux maintenant ?

Torres : B' …

Bishop : T'as réussi à le prouver… T'as gagné

Il fait un pas vers elle mais elle recule.

Bishop : Je suis fiancée à une autre personne, quelqu'un qui mérite mieux que ça ! Je devrais être comblée, je devrais préparer mon mariage et au lieu de ça je flirte avec toi

Torres : Je suis désolé

Bishop : Vraiment ?

Elle le regarde, un regard déchirant. Il a mal, ouvre la bouche mais aucune parole n'en sort. Elle s'enfuit.


	9. 7

**JOUR J**

Dans une toute petite chapelle, une vingtaine de personnes assise attendent l'arrivée de la mariée.

Nick est assis avec ses collègues du NCIS, mais contrairement aux autres il n'a pas le cœur à rire. Il n'espère qu'une chose c'est que la cérémonie passe vite qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui. Le jour tant redouté était arrivé malgré tous ces efforts. Il l'avait courtisée encore et encore mais au final elle retournait toujours vers ce REEVES. La gorge serrée, il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer mais personne ne le remarquait, merci les missions d'infiltration, sauf son patron qui posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Heureusement après il ne la reverrait plus avant des mois, avec un peu de chance des années. Il avait demandé à repartir sous couverture, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, aujourd'hui sa vie s'arrêtait.

Clayton voyant que le temps passe se retire dans les appartements, toque à la porte et passe la tête par l'entrebâillement.

Reeves : Tu n'es toujours pas habillée ?

Bishop : C'est que je ne trouve pas de chose assez bien

Reeves : Chérie, tu es ravissante dans chacune de ces tenues

Il entre, s'approche de sa future femme et l'embrasse sur l'épaule.

Reeves : Bon alors j'ai imprimé leur formulaire de dispense de banc de mariage, j'ai rempli la plupart des infos mais je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il fallait mettre là. Tu as prévu de changer de nom ?

Bishop : Oh je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi

Reeves : Parce que moi ça m'est égal quel que soit ton choix

Bishop : Je garde le mien

Il lève la tête.

Reeves : Chérie, qu'est ce qui te chiffonne ?

Bishop : Je suis nerveuse

Reeves : C'est plus que naturel. Très bien, écoutes la seule chose que tu as à faire c'est signer sur les pointillés et je te promets que je remplirai tout le reste

Bishop : Ouais

La jeune femme regarde le papier, appuie plusieurs fois le stylo sans rien n'écrire.

Bishop : Je suis désolée, Clayton je …

Reeves : Ah c'est rien, il faut que tu respires, c'est normal toute les mariées sont nerveuses ce jour-là et …

Bishop : Je croyais que j'aurai plus de temps pour vraiment être sûre

Reeves : A propos de quoi ?

Bishop : A propos de nous

Reeves : Ah … D'accord … D'accord … Je vois

Il commence à sentir la situation lui échapper et fait les cent pas dans la pièce.

Reeves : Est-ce que c'est TORRES ?

Bishop : Je suis désolée

Il s'arrête net.

Reeves : Oh ouah … Il m'avait prévenu

Elle se rapproche de lui.

Bishop : Ecoutes, c'est ma faute jettes moi la pierre c'est ma faute

Mais il reste éloigné.

Reeves : Non, non j'te jetterai pas la pierre et j'vais pas me mettre en boule contre toi et partir en claquant la porte comme un gamin, j'ai pas envie que ça se finisse de cette façon. J'voulais te rendre heureuse, c'est tout ce que je demandais, rien de plus et ça me rend triste de ne pas avoir pu le faire. Mais je t'aime toujours Ellie, et je t'aimerai toujours

Bishop : Clayton …

Reeves : Ecoutes hum dis à Nick que je lui passe toute mes félicitations et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur

Il sort de la pièce et quitte la cérémonie devant tous les invités incrédules. Eleanor le suit quelques minutes plus tard.

Vance : Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ici ?

Bishop : Le mariage est annulé

Il la regarde avec dédain et part à la recherche de son neveu. Gibbs se lève à son tour et regarde son agent en silence.

Bishop : Où est Nick ?

Gibbs : C'était trop dur pour lui alors il est parti

Bishop : Gibbs où est-il ?


	10. FIN 1

La jeune femme entra trempée dans les bureaux du NCIS.

Bishop : Nick tu es là ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle mais l'open space était vide, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand une voix la retint.

Torres : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Eleanor se retourna pour voir son collègue faire ses cartons.

Bishop : Où est ce que tu vas ?

Torres : En couverture

Bishop : Sérieusement ? Ca ne t'a pas déjà couté cher la dernière fois ?!

Torres : Plus rien ne me retient ici

Il passa avec son carton sans un regard pour elle et appela l'ascenseur.

Bishop : J'ai annulé le mariage

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il entra.

Torres : Dommage

Elle le suit dans l'habitacle.

Bishop : Dommage ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

Torres : Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? Aujourd'hui j'ai vécu le pire jour de ma vie. Ça fait un mois que je suis rentré et tu n'as fait que de faire la girouette. J'aurais préféré resté en captivité !

Bishop : Ne dis pas ça …

Torres : Je suis fatiguée Eleanor

Il sort de l'ascenseur et va mettre le carton dans le coffre de sa voiture.

Bishop : Plus de surnom ?

Torres : C'est fini, tout est fini

La jeune femme tremble de froid, mais ne laisse rien paraître et s'approche de lui.

Bishop : Je ne te crois pas

Il la regarde droit dans les yeux.

Torres : C'est fini, je ne t'aime plus

Bishop : Tu mens

Elle se colle à lui et l'embrasse mais il la repousse.

Torres : Arrête ! J'en peux plus !

Il regarde ses mains elles sont trempées d'avoir repoussée son amante. Il lève les yeux et la regarde pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Trempée, les cheveux collés au visage, son trench n'a pas retenu la pluie et son chemisier blanc laisse tout paraître … magnifique. Elle voit le changement dans ses yeux et enlève son trench avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière de la voiture et de s'y engouffrer.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes mais son désir est plus fort que la raison. Il rentre à son tour dans la voiture et l'attire à lui avant de s'allonger sur elle. Ils s'embrassent passionnément, plus rien ne compte pour eux. Il la touche à travers les vêtements mais il en veut toujours plus. Il se relève un peu et déboutonne la chemise avant d'enlever également le soutien-gorge. Il embrasse ses seins, elle gémit et se cambre quand il déboutonne son jean pour y enfoncer une main. Elle lui déboutonne également son jean et commence à son tour à le masturber. Ils s'embrassent et gémissent ensemble. Les vitres sont recouvertes de buée, les enfermant dans leur bulle. Ils finissent de se déshabiller et Nick s'assoit en collant Eleanor à lui. Il la regarde pendant qu'elle le guide en elle et gémissent de concert quand il la pénètre. Elle ondule sur lui, la chaleur monte encore d'un cran jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent ensemble l'apogée tant recherchée. Ils restent là l'un contre l'autre, essayant de reprendre leur souffle jusqu'à ce que la réalité les rattrape. Le regard de Nick redevient triste.

Torres : Ne m'abandonnes plus, je ne le supporterai pas

Elle le regarde et voit dans ses yeux tous les sentiments qu'il a pour elle, ça la bouleverse.

Bishop : Je te le promets

Elle scelle ses paroles par un baiser plein d'amour.

* * *

 **Et voilà j'espère que cette fiction vous a plus malgré le temps de publication.**

 **Il s'agit d'une première fin, si vous voulez encore un peu d'action je vous conseille le prochain chapitre qui est une fin complémentaire, mais je ne vous promets pas qu'elle finisse aussi bien que celle-là !**


	11. FIN 2

L'alarme du NCIS retentie. Ils se regardent avant de vite s'habiller et sortir de la voiture.

Torres : Sort et appelle Gibbs

Bishop : Je ne t'abandonne plus tu te rappelles

Torres : Ellie je ne rigole pas

Bishop : Moi non plus

Nick prend son arme et commence à monter les escaliers menant aux bureaux. L'éclairage de secours a pris le relais, donnant aux couloirs un air d'hôpital désinfecté digne d'un film d'horreur. Des éclats de voix se font entendre à l'étage où ils travaillent.

VOIX HOMME : Tu trouves ?

VOIX FEMME : Pas encore, continues de chercher

L'agent fait signe à son amant de se cacher.

Torres : NCIS !

Les deux individus se retournent et montrent leur visage déjà connus à Nick qui dans un moment de faiblesse abaisse son arme. La femme tire dans la jambe du jeune homme avant de s'approcher.

VOIX FEMME : Nicholas, mon cher ami

L'agent tombe à terre, la douleur envahit son corps mais il relève la tête pour reconnaître la femme détenue avec lui en captivité.

Torres : Beatriz ?

Beatriz : Ah tu te souviens de moi ?

Torres : Tu n'es pas morte ?

La femme éclata de rire.

Beatriz : Voyons, je me jouais de toi

Torres : Quoi ?

Beatriz : Tu es vraiment un agent ? Tu n'as même pas était capable de te rendre compte de voir ce qui se passait autour de toi

Torres : Tu es avec eux ?

Beatriz : Je l'ai toujours été

Nick ne laissa rien paraître et tenta de se relever avant de retomber à terre.

VOIX HOMME : J'ai trouvé !

Beatriz : Bien on fout le camp mais avant …

Elle prit des menottes laissées sur bureau et enchaina Nick à un poteau.

Beatriz : Adieu mon cher ami, profites du peu de temps qu'il te reste

Elle lui caressa le visage et sortie, suivi de près par l'autre personne.

Torres : Ellie sors de là et va t'en !

La jeune femme sortie de la pénombre et couru vers son amant. Elle essaya de trouver les clés des menottes mais ces mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire quoi que ce soit.

Torres : Ellie sors de là !

Bishop : Je ne t'abandonne pas !

Elle retourna faire le tour des bureaux. Soudain une détonation se fit entendre dans les escaliers et de la fumée commença à envahir les locaux.

Bishop : Oh mon dieu Nick !

Elle se rapprocha de lui.

Torres : Je t'en prie sors de là

Bishop : Je refuse de te laisser là !

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur son visage. Ils savaient tous les deux que ça allait mal finir.

Bishop : Gibbs ne répondait pas alors j'ai envoyé un message à tout le monde mais je ne sais pas s'ils seront là à temps. Nick tu m'écoutes ?

L'agent avait perdu beaucoup de sang et commençait à tourner de l'œil. Eleanor toussa à cause de la fumée mais ne se laissa pas distraire et essaya de faire un garrot avec une écharpe restée sur un porte manteau. Elle donna des petites claques pour réveiller Nick.

Bishop : Hey restes avec moi

Torres : Je t'aime plus que tout, tu le sais ça ?

Ses pleurs redoublèrent et elle l'embrassa.

Bishop : Ne dis pas ça, ce ne sont pas des adieux, je te l'interdis !

Soudain elle eut une idée.

Bishop : Je reviens ne t'en fais

Et elle partie en courant dans les couloirs, s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse fumée qui la faisait suffoquer. Elle prit son trench qu'elle mouilla aux toilettes avant de continuer vers le bureau d'Abby. La porte était bloquée par le système de sécurité, à bout de nerf, elle prit un ordinateur qu'elle lança dans la vitre. Les morceaux tombèrent à terre et elle en profita pour passer son bras et ouvrir la porte. Elle fouilla dans les étagères de la scientifique et finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Une tronçonneuse. Elle retourna vite après de son co-équipier.

Torres : Mais qu'est ce que …

Bishop : Ne bouge pas !

Elle alluma le matériel et essaya de casser les menottes sans trop toucher au pilier. Une déflagration éclata dans les escaliers.

Bishop : Ca y est !

Elle releva Nick mais ne réussit à faire que quelques pas, il avait respiré beaucoup de fumée et sa jambe ne le portait plus.

Bishop : Non non non qu'est ce qu'on va faire !

Torres : S'il te plait va-t'en !

Bishop : Jamais !

Elle s'assit à côté de lui cherchant comment les faire sortir mais elle n'avait pas autant l'esprit de terrain que ses camarades et commençait à perdre ses moyens avec la pression. Le feu les encerclait et les secours n'arrivaient pas. Tout était fini.

Torres : Viens

Il l'aida à se lever et sauta sur un pied pour se déplacer. Ils cherchèrent une sortie mais toutes les issues laissaient entrer le feu.

Bishop : Nick je suis désolée de ne pas être revenue vers toi dès le début, je t'aime tellement je suis désolée

Il essuya les larmes qui inondaient son beau visage et l'embrassa.

Torres : Quoi qu'il arrive je t'aimerai toujours mon amour

Il la ré-embrassa de nouveau, comme pour sceller ses belles paroles. Le sort se déroba sous leurs pieds, les emportant avec lui dans un sommeil éternel. Leurs collègues arrivaient trop tard ne purent que constater leur décès.

* * *

 **Voilà la 2** **e** **fin à laquelle j'avais aussi pensé. Elle n'est pas aussi bien écrite que dans ma tête et je m'en excuse. C'est toujours plus dur d'écrire ce que l'on pense, surtout les sentiments.**

 **Je trouve cette fiction bâclée, sûrement dû à l'envie de la finir en peu de temps.**

 **J'ai d'autres idées de fictions en tête mais je ne vous cache pas que mon temps personnel est très limité et donc je ne veux pas vous faire de faux espoirs en vous disant que je republierai bientôt.**

 **Un dernier merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivie, m'ont écrit etc sauf oubli de ma part vous avez toujours reçu une réponse.**

 **A bientôt**


End file.
